For the Love of a Brother
by Amledo
Summary: The war is over and Logan can finally be the brother he once was. Only problem is that the King wants something else. Yaoi incest Logan/King, warning here there be lemons.


(A/N: Another Logan and the Prince/King fic from me. I really do love them together. So like I've said before, I don't care if you think yaoi or incest is wrong. You don't have to read the fic. This will include lemon, god I know, I don't do it normally, but I dream about these two for goodness sake. Don't worry, I don't really do raunchy, hopefully it comes off as fluffy and tender. I don't own Fable, Lionhead does. On with the show!)

For the Love of a Brother

The exertion had Logan sweating just as badly as the King, but neither of them had wanted to back down. Breathing heavily, bare chests heaving their eyes locked and smiles played over their faces. They were quite equally matched.

"You're very good, my King," Logan said softly, sheathing his sword to signal that their sparring match was over. The King followed suit and joined his brother in replacing their training equipment on the shelves. Their relationship had grown to resemble what it once had been, a reflection of the peace they had known as children. And the King trusted Logan enough to spar with him, to consult him as an adviser.

"You aren't so bad yourself brother. I thought you didn't practice all those years…" the King commented idly as Logan opened the door into the hallway. They sparred regularly these days; the King was a Hero and grew quite restless if he didn't have a source of release for that energy. Their shoulders brushed as they left the room, and with that simple contact the King had to bite back a gasp. Logan's skin was hot, burningly so, and for some reason, all that the King wanted to do was trail his fingers over that heated flesh. He normally resisted such temptations, lest the bond that he had rebuilt with Logan crumble into dust.

"I did, not as much as I should have. But I did. You've learned a lot in becoming who you are. I'm sorry that I wasn't the one to teach you these things," Logan's voice was gentle despite his loss of breath. He had a kind gaze for his brother, and a smile that made the King's heart ache for reasons beyond his grasp, even with all that he had learned over the years. Logan, he was a man that he should hate, a man that he could have killed, and still, the King wanted only to embrace his brother and never let another bit of evil touch him. Part of him, a small part, screamed at him to do just that and bugger the concequences.

"Logan, you've taught me plenty. Without you I would never have had the strength to take care of Albion, to defend her as she needed. You were the one that helped me to do it brother," the King said softly, chancing a hand laid on his brother's back. He felt Logan's shoulders tense slightly before the older man relaxed, flashing him a smile. Logan twisted slightly, pulling the King's hand into his own, giving it a tight squeeze and smiling.

"I'm glad you think so my King. All I ever wanted was your safety and Albion's," Logan breathed softly, and kissed the ring that still adorned his brother's finger. It was a symbol of the position even when the crown was not present. The King would have blushed had their work out not left him already red in the face. He gripped his brother's fingers, relishing the heat of the contact and then perhaps a little brazenly, traced the scar on Logan's upper lip.

"I only wish that my time had come sooner. That I could have saved you from even having to make such sacrifices," the King kissed the back of his brother's hand, glad that they had made it to his private sitting room when Logan all but purred at the contact. A roguish smile plucked at the King's lips and still brazen and perhaps a little foolish, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the scar that marked Logan's upper lip.

The former King groaned gently, his eyes closing as if to hide himself from his brother's eyes.

"I would have made any sacrifice for you. Done anything…" Logan whispered, grazing his brother's cheeks with trembling fingers and trying not to think about the electricity between them. He didn't fight it when the King embraced him, pressing their bodies so close together that each could feel the other's heart hammering. Former King though he was, Logan allowed himself to be pressed against the door, allowed himself to be trapped. When the King's heated hands traced up Logan's sides and fingers slid over hard muscles Logan sucked in a wavering breath. He was certain that he had once more slipped into dreaming awake and that in mere moments he would awaken to his brother talking about policy or some such other thing.

"You've done plenty Logan. More than I could have ever asked you for. So much of yourself you've given for the good of Albion…I hesitate to ask for this one last piece, though I wish dearly to hold it selfishly for my own heart," the King breathed softly, not bothering to hide the desire in his eyes as his lips graced Logan's jaw.

"Any piece of me you may need, it's yours," Logan replied in breathless gasps as the King's soft lips worked a trail down his throat.

"I ask for your love brother," the King said it seriously, his eyes locked on Logan's. It was something that in the back of his mind, he had come to understand and accept over the course of some months. He prayed to every god he'd ever heard of that Logan could love him back that his brother would not abandon him for the way he felt.

"I think we both know that you've always had that. There's never been a question of it in my mind," Logan stated calmly and took the upper hand. He spun them so that his brother was pressed against the door and melded their lips in a heated kiss. The King moaned into the kiss, he smiled inwardly as he responded to his brother's advances; well at least they were on the same page.

"Good, because I've never doubted it in my own heart" the King stated simply and dove into the kiss once again. He threaded his fingers through Logan's soft hair and held his brother close. Both of them secretly wondered just how long the other had been hiding something about such desires. They rarely broke apart as they led each other through the suite of rooms. It was Logan who fell to the bed first, smiling up at his younger brother with open-faced desire and passion as he kept himself propped up on his elbows.

Their next kiss was filled with a more gentle passion, less needy and desperate but neither could mistake the emotional attachment that came with it. The King's fingers gently trailed down Logan's face, softly mapping a path down over the other man's neck and collar bone, down a scarred torso and over sculpted abs, resting softly at the waistline of his brother's pants. Hesitatingly he untied the strings that held those pants closed and hooked his thumbs under them, freeing Logan of his last bits of clothing. The former King watched his replacement's face with a mix of lust and love, a grin passing over his lips when the younger man blushed.

Drawing the King closer, Logan planted a firm kiss on the other man's lips, taking that moment to relieve him of his pants as well. And with nothing separating them at last, he pulled the younger man closer until their bodies met. He wasn't shocked that the King was more well endowed than himself, not given the fact that he was a Hero, and well, who his father was. What did shock him was the blush that dusted his lover's cheeks when their lengths met. He quickly rolled his brother beneath him and smiled down softly, tracing flushed cheeks before kissing already swollen lips.

"Is my dear brother a virgin?" Logan asked softly, his eyes calm but serious, despite the urge he felt to claim the gorgeous creature beneath him as his own.

"Yes. In all respects. But Gods Logan, don't leave me now. I need this, need you. I love you," the King's voice was weak, likely from their earlier sparring session. Logan had every intention of making sure that the other man's excess of energy was well and truly burned, no doubt about that.

"I know, and I love you too. However, this is your first time, and I'd like very much to not hurt you," Logan kissed his brother's chest and slid his hand down, wrapping it around both of their lengths, making the King gasp at the contact. "So, my dear brother, my love, you just lay back and let me do all the work," Logan whispered softly before lowering himself further. He smirked up at his brother before taking the other man's hardness into his mouth and coating it liberally with his saliva. The King's eyes all but rolled up in his head and Logan chuckled knowing that there would be many more new sensations for his lover in the space of a few seconds this day.

"L…Logan!" the King yelped, not having expected his brother's tight heat, or the other man's over-enthusiastic moans. They shifted positions slightly, Logan sitting in the King's lap as the younger man trailed wet kisses over the larger man's neck and torso. Logan held on tightly, his eyes closed, hand's buried in his lover's hair, pleasure threatening to overload his mind. To his credit the King was attentive to his lover, making sure that Logan was not the only one doling out the pleasure. He wrapped his hand around his partner's arousal and stroked it gently, refusing to end their moment before it need to.

Eventually though, after what felt like hours of bliss, neither man could hold out any longer. They found their release simultaneously, each moaning their lover's name before collapsing together. The King held his brother's limp form close and covered them both with the blankets that had so nearly been kicked off of the bed. Exhausted, they didn't even bother breaking apart as sleep began to claim them.

"Love you."

"Love you too," soft words spoken in near sleep. But words that neither man would ever consider saying to another.

(A/N: Ok, so I've never actually written a yaoi lemon before and it probably sucked because I was blushing like a naughty school girl the whole time I wrote it. But regardless, I warned you so no flames allowed. However, if you have critique, go right on ahead and click the button. Heck even if you just liked it, I want to hear from you!)


End file.
